Breakin' All The Rules
by ChibiMako1619
Summary: Summary inside. Makoto, Seiya, and Heero centric! It's a sad story. Pairings will be mentioned up by Chapter 4. We already have the pairings! Hope u like it. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Breakin' all the rules  
  
By SailorRaven1619  
  
A Sailor Moon fic!**  
  
**Summary:** The senshi are desperate! Makoto lies in a coma on the brink of death after a horrible youma attack. Usagi is overcome with guilt, Ami's grades drop, Rei is silent to all, and Minako becomes a thief? What for? The senshi have a dirty little secret to save Mako's life, but can they handle it?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon! . Oh well Naoko does. Any songs used, don't own either!  
  
**Author's Note:** This story is actually written by two writers. _SailorLita18 _(who is currently typing) and _Raven Kino_, my best friend. We both thought it would be a cool idea to write one together. We even made a name to use for this. This story is still in the works, so updates won't be updated like any other story. Please read and review!  
  
**Prologue**  
  
Super Sailor Jupiter screamed in agony as she was thrown headfirst into a steel metal door. Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mars both screamed in fear, "Jupiter! Iya!"  
  
Jupiter felt unconsciousness creep over her. Before she fainted, she thought, 'Minna, gomen that I am not able to save you. Usagi, onegai...' with a sigh, she fainted. Her fuku flickered repeatedly until she was a 17 year old high school student.  
  
Super Sailor Mars was pissed, and fired an attack, "Mars...Flame...Sniper!" It hit the youma and it went fling back into a building. Eternal Sailor moon ran to Makoto, who was badly beat up. Makoto was fighting the youma for quite sometime, before Mars and moon showed up. When they arrived, the youma seemed stronger, and Makoto got the beating of a lifetime. The youma hurt her terribly; its mission was to kill her. But the youma's mission didn't include the other senshi, who stopped him.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon gently picked up Makoto in her arms, and whispered to her friend, "Makoto, onegai. Wake up! Onegai!" Eternal Sailor moon felt the tears well up in her eyes that threatened to fall at any given moment.  
  
Just then, Super Sailor Venus, and Super Sailor Mercury arrived. Mercury took out her goggles, and mini-computer. Venus saw Eternal Sailor Moon holding a bruised and battered Makoto, and her blood boiled. She stared at the youma and yelled with anger, "You fucking piece of shit. You are going to pay for what you did to Makoto!" She then fired her attack, "Venus...Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The youma dodged it, and fired an attack at the senshi. The youma yelled, "Laser!" It struck Mercury, who was thrown into a tree, causing her to fall unconscious. Then it struck Eternal Sailor Moon from behind, and she went into the same metal door Makoto was thrown into.  
  
She lost consciousness, as well. Mars and Venus were beyond angry at this point. They wanted to kill this damned thing that caused them great pain.  
  
Venus fired another attack at the youma, "Venus Love-me chain!" She was able to tie up the youma, who glared at her with its red eyes.  
  
Mars fired up an attack as Venus held it, "Burning Mandala." (**AN**: is that spelled right?) The youma was struck and thrown back, as Venus released her grip, not wanting to be thrown back as well.  
  
Venus raced to Eternal Sailor Moon and Makoto, as Mars raced to Mercury. Mercury moaned as Mars shook her, "Mercury, are you alright?" Mars' worried voice was dripped with anger, but it was not directed at Mercury.  
  
Mercury fluttered her eyelids, and finally opened them. She was confused for a moment, before realizing the situation. She sat up, and glanced over at the youma, who was still on the ground, obviously hurt. She then turned her eyes towards at other three.  
  
Mars helped her up, and the two hurried to where Venus was attempting to awaken Eternal Sailor moon. Mars gently shook Eternal Sailor Moon, but got no response. She then realized Eternal Sailor Moon must have hit the same door Makoto did, for there were two large bumps in the door.  
  
Mars said, "I will fight this thing, since y power is much more powerful then you two. If I need assistance, I will call you. Venus and Mercury, keep your guard up. Onegai, we don't need anymore senshi hurt."  
  
Venus nodded and Mercury asked, "Should Venus and I watch over Usagi and Makoto?" Mars nodded, and said, "Onegai, make sure Makoto is no longer in danger. We need to protect her."  
  
The two senshi nodded, and Mars went to do her stuff. She fired her attack, "Mars...Flame...Sniper!" It caused the youma to fly back even further, and it wasn't moving. Mars started walk in over to it, very slowly, and cautiously. She reached it, and saw no signs of movement.  
  
Mars leaned towards its face, and when it grabbed her around the neck, catching her off guard. She screamed and it tightens its grip around her neck. Her eyes were wide with fright, and she used her hands, trying to pry its grip from her neck!  
  
Mars felt darkness, and then heard an attack, "Star...Serious...Laser!" The youma was hit, and went falling back into a building, after it dropped Mars. Mars rubbed her neck, as she turned to look at her savior. Surprisingly, there were three of them. Mars uttered one word, "Starlight's!" She then fainted.  
  
Venus got up, and turned to Mercury, "Watch them." Mercury nodded and watched Venus ran over to Mars. Venus kneeled down besides Mars and said, "Mars, wake up." Mars was breathing, but not responding.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter appeared next to Mercury and said, "You go help Venus. I will watch odango and Makoto." Mercury asked with worry, "Are you sure?" Fighter nodded, "Hai. Healer and Maker will fight with you two."  
  
As soon as she said that, Healer and Maker jumped down and stood next to Venus. Venus gave them both a sideway glance and smiled. The two Star Lights smiled back at the blonde. A year was such a while for them and it felt having them by her side once again.  
  
Mercury ran away to side by Venus and the other two Starlight's side. Fighter held Makoto in her arms and whispered, "Makoto. Onegai! Wake up!!" Makoto was motionless in Fighter's arms. Fighter felt the tears welled up in her eyes, as she held the very weak, battered, and bruised Outer Princess in her arms.** (AN 1)  
**  
Eternal Sailor Moon heard noises, and words, yet what she heard did make any sense. She felt coldness all around her, and felt a presence near her. Her heavy eyes, against her will, opened and she saw blurs and fuzziness in her vision. She then focused on the figure next to her.  
  
She stared hard, and gasped, "Fighter." Fighter turned as she heard her name. She then saw Eternal Sailor Moon had awakened. Fighter gently set Makoto down, as she went to help Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon felt Fighter's incredible strength help her to a sitting position. She said, "I am fine. How is Makoto?"  
  
Fighter replied, "She has awakened. I believe her condition is very serious."  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon nodded, "Okay. Let me help minna fight the youma." Fighter nodded, and watched over Makoto, as Eternal Sailor moon raced to join the others.  
  
Mercury released her attacked as the youma came back from inside the building, "Mercury, Shine Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The youma dodged it and grinned. It yelled, "Laser!"  
  
Everyone jumped, and combined their powers, "Venus, Love and Beauty, Shock!"  
  
"Start Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus."  
  
The youma felt to the ground in power! Eternal Sailor moon yelled, "Silver Moon. Crystal Power Kiss!" It hit the youma full force, but the youma became ash, for that it was it was made from. Eternal Sailor moon then rushed to Mars, "Sailor Mars, wake up! Onegai!!" Eternal Sailor Moon just stood there, as the wind around her brushed up against her face. Two of her friends got injured trying the best to save her, and now look at them. Battered, bruised and weaken until they lost consciousness. Eternal Sailor moon said, "Minna, we need to get Makoto and Rei to a hospital." Everyone de-transformed and help the two injured teens.  
  
Usagi stood in the waiting room, after the others brought the two girls to the hospital. They were both currently in emergency, after being emitted. Ami placed an arm around Usagi, and said, "Usagi, onegai, sit down." Usagi shook her head, and shrugged Ami's arm from around her neck.  
  
Her two best friends were there, fighting for there lives, and Ami was telling her to sit down? No, she wouldn't. She had to be strong for Makoto and Rei. Minako sat between Yaten and Taiki. Seiya was leaning against a wall. Seiya had called Haruka earlier, and the two didn't have a very pleasant telephone conversation.  
  
**_The telephone conversation_**  
  
Seiya dialed Haruka's cell number after Usagi gave it to him. She couldn't bear to tell Haruka that her Princess was in the hospital, fighting for her life. Haruka answered after the first ring, "Hello?" Seiya responded, "Haruka-san. This is Seiya. Makoto is in the hospital!" Haruka's voice became cold as she heard Seiya. She asked, "What did you do to her?" Seiya became angry, "I didn't harm her if that is what you are insinuating. We came to help the sensh!. You and the outers weren't helping and Makoto got injured very badly!!" Seiya voice became sarcastic, "_I can tell you really care for Makoto_!" Haruka blew up, "Listening to me, you fucking son of a bitch, Makoto is my princess, friend, and the _Imooto-chan_ I never had! Don't you fucking say I don't give a shit about her! I love her, and you tell me I don't care? You are going to fucking die, you hear me?" Seiya said, "Yea whatever. She is at Jubann General. I'm sure you know where that is!" Haruka said, "I know where it it! I'll be there!" Seiya just hung up, not wanted to hear Haruka. The two never liked each other very much.  
  
**_End of telephone conversation  
_**  
Seiya glanced at the doors. The outers hadn't shown up yet, and Seiya was less than thrilled to see Haruka again, especially during this hard time. Suddenly the doors flew open, revealing an angry group of the outers. Haruka's eyes fell on Seiya, who was leaning against the wall. She smirked at him, and he sneered at her.  
  
Michiru ran to Usagi and asked, "What happened?" Setsuna was holding a crying Hotaru to her. Usagi whispered, "A terrible youma attack. Both Makoto and Rei are in there." Michiru nodded and gave Usagi a hug. The small moon princess returned it, crying on Michiru's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly another door opened, revealing a doctor. The doctor asked, "Are you all here for Miss Kino Makoto, and Miss Hino Rei?" The group nodded, and looked a bit scared at the doctor's serious expression. The doctor started, "Both of the girls lost quite a bit of blood. Miss Hino Rei has a broken arm, and a slight concussion. Now Miss Kino Makoto isn't so lucky. She has three broken ribs, a broken right arm, her left leg was fractured, her abdominal area was severely wounded, and she has fallen into a coma. I'm surprised she had made it this fair. I am sorry, but I am not sure she is going to make it through the night." Everyone bursted into tears, and the hollowness in their hearts would never go away!  
  
**Author's note:** I hope y'all like it. I am sorry if it is not what you were thinking, but I'm in college and it's crazed to try to keep up with everything. Raven and I (SailorLita18) both have busy lives. I hope y'all enjoy this. We will review as soon as we get 5 reviews! Onegai!

**Also the thing** about Makoto being the outer's princess. Basically since Jupiter was a rogue planet, she wasn't a senshi for the inners. During the Silver Millennium there wasn't a Sailor Jupiter until near the end. You see, Princess Serenity had 4 senshi: Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars. During this time, everyone knew Queen Beryl was around. Chiba Sakura (sailor Earth) and Prince Endymion's sister, went on a suicidal mission, and never returned. During this same time, the outers: Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto protected, since she didn't know much about battles, because she was never trained to be a warrior. When Sailor Earth perished, Queen Serenity called upon Makoto to become a Senshi and become a protector for her daughter. Makoto became Sailor Jupiter, and quickly learned to fight, much to everyone's surprise. So basically, she protects Usagi, and the outers protect her.  
  
And if you are wondering where the outer's were during the battle, they only come if Makoto summons them, and Makoto, unfortunately, didn't have time to. They can felt the strength of their princess, but for some reason, this time they couldn't. Makoto is now near death in a hospital!  
  
We will have pairings in this story, but at the time they are undecided. Which guys do you went in the story?  
  
**Seiya- 0 **

**Taiki- 0 **

**Yaten- 0 **

**Mamoru- 0 **

**Yuichiro (Chad)- 0 **

**Shinozaki (Ken)- 0 **

**Ryo (Greg)- 0 **

**Motoki (Andrew)- 0**  
  
Please vote for at least 3. Well that's it for now. No matter who you vote for everyone is staying, but it's just a matter of fixing who with who. Well, arigatou minna!


	2. Chapter One

Hi guys. It's **SailorRaven1619**. This time **Raven Kino** is the one writing. **SailorLita18** is here with me. smiles Why not say hi to the readers, sis.  
  
**SailorLita18** smiles and waves Hello everyone, this is Chapter one of Breakin' All the Rules. We've decided that this well be a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing Crossover. As for pairings winks You'll have to wait and see. Those are a secret.   
  
**Raven**: Yup, so your going to have to be patient.   
  
**SL18**: I'll be working on the next installment for the story. So look out for Chapter Twoo soon,hopefully. And in the meantime my little sister here, will probably go back to working her own stories, like she promised.   
  
**Raven**:sweatdrops Right.. I'm working on them. I swear.  
  
**SL18 & Raven**: smiles turning to readers We do not own the rights to the series Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. We are only using the characters for our own enjoyment. Enjoy the story  
  
=============  
  
**Breakin' All the Rules  
  
Written by: SailorRaven1619  
  
Chapter One**  
  
Seiya leaned back in the chair he occupied. 'This just getting me frustrated. I can't do anything to help her." He turned his head to the others. They all looked as if they were in deep thought. Everyone's face was sketched with a worried expression. Especially Usagi and the Outer Senshi. Shifting from his uncomfortable position, he looked towards the hallway were her room was.   
  
Kakyuu and Chibi-Chibi sat beside him. Either Taiki or Yaten, he wasn't sure which, had informed their princess about what had happened and she hurried down to Earth with Chibi-Chibi to be with their friends during this time.   
  
"We need two people to go to Rei and Makoto's house." Spoke the calm Senshi of Pluto. "Just to bring them normal clothing for when they wake up." She continued.   
  
"I'll go to Mako-chan's apartment." Seiya quickly offered before Haruka got the chance to open her mouth. He needed to get out of the hospital even if it was only for a while.   
  
"Then I'll go to Rei's." Haruka said, glaring at the black haired youth. Setsuna nodded and turned to Usagi.   
  
"Do you still have to key Mako-chan gave you?" Usagi nodded and handed the key to her.   
  
"Now, Haruka your going to have to tell Rei's grandfather what happened and please try to be calm about it don't give the old man a heart attack. We don't need him believing that his granddaughter is dead." Setsuna said as she handed Seiya the keys to Makoto's apartment. "He should be home. If not don't brake anything when you break into the temple." Haruka nodded. She turned and walked out of the hospital with Michiru by her side.   
  
Seiya sighed and pushed off his chair then headed towards the hospital doors. He heard the soft tapping of small feet and felt something tug lightly on his pant leg. Looking down he saw Chibi-Chibi. Forcing a smile he knelt down beside the little red haired girl, gently placing his hand on her head. "Do you want to come with me?" She nodded, her big blue eyes sparkling with her unshed tears. Seiya picked her up in his arms and waved to the others before he left the hospital building.  
  
==========  
  
Seiya opened the door to the apartment and glad for it. One of Makoto's neighbor was watching him oddly as he was putting the key into the lock. Seiya mainly thought she was watching him for two reason, one because he was entering a girl's apartment and had the key and two since Chibi-Chibi was hanging on his neck.  
  
Gently putting the small girl on the floor, he headed into Makoto's bedroom to pack her some clothing. Chibi-Chibi stood in the hall waiting for him, glancing around at the many pictures around her. One caught her. It was one she'd never seen before, or at least it wasn't there the last time she was at Makoto's apartment. She pulled herself up on the table and pushed two of the pictures that hid it. It was of three people. Two girls, who looked no older then 5 and a tall 10 year old boy sandwiched between them. The girls looked nearly identical, expect for that the taller girl, who she now recognized as Makoto, had green eyes and the other blue eyes. The boy looked nothing like the girls, he had long platinum blonde hair which almost looked white. But was strange was that both girls had honey brown hair, that made it seem blonde, so then how'd Makoto's hair get dark like it was now.  
  
Seiya walked into the hall with a bag in his hand. "Ready Chibi...What are you looking at?" He asked curiously peering over her small shoulder to see the picture. Scanning it over he was surprised at what he saw. Was that really Makoto?   
  
Just then the phone rung knocking the two out of their stupor. They glanced at each other a few seconds before Seiya finally picked it up.   
  
"Moshi Moshi Kino residence how may I help you?" Seiya greeted. He heard silence on the other line. "Hello?"   
  
"What are you doing in Makoto's apartment?" An angry sounding female voice asked.   
  
"I'm a friend of hers'. I'm here to pick up somethings." Seiya replied. The voice sighed in relief.   
  
"Well then may I please speak to Koto." The voice asked softly.   
  
"I'm sorry she's not here, Miss..."  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Well, Miss Relena. Makoto-chan isn't here right now. She was in an accident." Seiya flinched as he heard the woman gasp and then call for someone.   
  
"Hello?" a stronger male voice asked.   
  
Seiya could hear the muffled cried coming from that Relena woman. "Umm...yes."  
  
"What's happened to my sister?" the voice demanded.   
  
'Sister?' Seiya thought. "Do you mean Makoto?"   
  
"Who else would I be talking about? Who are you anyway? What are you doing in her apartment? I swear if you've hurt her in any way I swear I'll."  
  
"Listen Mister, I'm a friend of Makoto. The name's Seiya. I had to pick up some clothes for her. Like I told that Relena girl, Makoto was in an accident and is currently in Jubann Hospital. Who are you anyway?" Seiya said angry.  
  
The man on the other line didn't seem to happy about this information. "Not that it's any concern of yours, I'm Millardo Peacecraft. She's in the hospital? How?"   
  
Seiya informed Millardo on what had happened, well telling him that she was in a horrible car accident with one of her friends. Seiya highly doubted that Millardo would believe him if he said she was attacked by a youma.   
  
Millardo's voice now sounded more calm. "Alright, thank you. I'm sorry for blowing up on you before. I'll be at the hospital soon." The line went dead.   
  
Seiya stared at the phone, 'Millardo Peacecraft...Relena, where have I heard those names before? More importantly how do they know Mako-chan.' He shook his head and hung up the phone. He turned to Chibi-Chibi who was still staring at the picture. 'Hmm...his sister. But I thought she said she was alone and had no living relatives.'   
  
He shrugged , and scooped Chibi-Chibi into his arms, her arms still clenched on the picture. Seiya locked the door behind him.   
  
=========  
  
Hotaru glanced around at the others. Haruka and Michiru had just come back from Rei's home and brought back the news that Yuuchiro and Grandpa were not happy about the 'accident' that had occurred. They said they'd stop by after they settled.   
  
"Haruka papa, may I use your cell phone?" Hotaru asked softly. Haruka nodded and handed the 13 year old girl the phone. "Thank you." She bowed and walked outside, dialing her brother's number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." A cold voice greeted from the other line.  
  
"Hello may I speak to Wufei please. This is his sister Hotaru." Hotaru asked sadly. The man grunted and passed the phone to another.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Wufei it's me Hotaru."   
  
"Taru, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" He asked softly as he moved into a different room then his friends.   
  
"Yeah...I mean no. Two of my best friends are in the hospital right now and my best friend Makoto is in a come. We don't know if she's going to make it. I'm really worried. I don't want to lose either of them." Hotaru said, the last part scattered by her soft cries.   
  
Wufei listened as his sister told him about what happened to her friends, how they'd gotten into a horrible car accident and then continued to tell him their conditions. "Hotaru, I'm really sorry to here that." He said sympathically.  
  
"I have to go now. Haruka is coming out to look for me. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone, and walked to Haruka.   
  
==============  
  
Wufei put the phone back on the charger. 'Poor Taru.' His friends watched him as he took his seat between Heero and Trowa.   
  
"Hey Wu-man, are you ok?" Duo called.  
  
Wufei only nodded, before turning into a scowl. "My name is not Wu-man."  
  
Duo smirked as he shrugged. "So who was the chick on the phone?"   
  
"Not that it's any concern of yours Maxwell but that my sister. She called to tell me something."   
  
"Oh and what was that?" Duo pressed.   
  
Wufei glared at the braided man. "That two of her friends are in the hospital ok" he said angrily.   
  
The others looked taken back. "So then why aren't you going to see her?" Quatre asked softly.   
  
"It's no concern of mine."   
  
Heero glared at his friend. This was strange behavior for Wufei, sure he wasn't fond of women but this wasn't an ordinary woman, it was his sister. "Chang Wufei." Heero said coldly. "You have an obligation to your sister to comfort her during this. Don't you think that's why she called in the first place. For you to go down to that hospital for her"   
  
Wufei looked at his leader and sighed. Heero was right. He should have known that was the reason why she called. He was just worried about his image to care. "Fine, I'll go." He stood up, grabbing his coat from the coat rack. He felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey Wufei, we'll come with you." Duo said smiling warmly at his friend. Wufei nodded in thanks and the five boys left the mansion.   
  
=================  
  
Seiya sat back in the chair. Chibi-Chibi sleeping on his lap. He arrived twenty minutes ago and still there was no more news on either girls condition. They were all getting more and more worried. Rei's grandfather and Yuuchiro had arrived a minute or two before him and they were currently in a corner praying for their safety. His eyes began to droop as sleep tried to consume him.  
  
The hospital door opened, allowing entrance for a strange pair. A tall man who stood at 6'2" with long platinum white hair looked around, his eyes covered by the sunglasses he wore. He wore a black tuxedo. A girl with dirty blonde hair was at his side, part of her hair was clicked back while the rest was left to flow down her back. Her blue eyes looked blood shot as if she had been crying for a while.   
  
The man told her to stay as he walked up to the receptionists desk. "Hello, I'm looking for a Miss. Makoto Kino's room."   
  
The woman behind the desk, checked to computer. "She's in room 264. Although were not allowing her to receive any visitors at the moment. You'll have to wait with the others." She pointed behind him at the Senshi who had looked up at him when they heard who he had asked for.   
  
=======================================================================  
  
Please Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter Two

**SailorLita19 talks with a valley girl accent**: Hey y'all. What's up?

**Raven sweat drops and grumbles:** What? My sister is now a valley girl? 'Rah- rah, sheesh-ga-bop, SL19 is cheerleader, and we'll get robbed.'

**SL19 glares at Raven:** What?

**Raven cowards down:** Ano... nothing. ::sweat drops again::

**SL19 sighs:** Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. A bit of a twist, huh? We weren't going to add the boys in until the last minute. Pairings are certainly going to be interesting. For my stories, I will update them when I get the chance, and Raven promises she will too, right Raven?

**Raven nods and smiles:** Of course I will.

**SL19 gives her sis a questioningly look, but doesn't say anything**

**Both of them:** We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. But give up props for owning the story and any characters we have little ownership on. Pity us a bit. **Raven pouts, and SL19 gives puppy eyes!  
**  
**This chapter is written by SailorLita19, who has been out of the whole Gundam Wing loop for a long while.  
  
I am not a Gundam Wing writer, so if I do a horrible job, sorry. I'll not to alter the characters all that much. Here it is  
  
Written by SailorRaven 1619  
  
Chapter Two**  
  
Seiya glared at the two newcomers and asked, "Who the hell are you two?" He glared at the man?" Are you an ex-boyfriend of Mako-Chan's we don't know about?"  
  
The man glared at Seiya, "Why do you speak my sister's name in a loving manner? Who the hell are you?"  
  
Seiya thought, "Sister? Wait a minute..."  
  
Haruka stares evilly at the newcomers, "How the hell do you know Koto- Chan?"  
  
The dirty blonde haired girl stepped forward a bit and replied, "My name is Relena Peacecraft, and this man is my brother. His name is Millardo. Mako- Chan is our little sister, and my twin."  
  
Seiya asked, "I think you are the two I talked to on the phone in Mao's apartment. Am I right? Was it you two?' My name is Seiya."  
  
Millardo turned to look at the young boy, "I believe it was you. You voice seems a bit familiar."  
  
Haruka was angry beyond this point, Michiru noticed, but before she could stop her, Haruka exclaimed "Koto-Chan doesn't have siblings. Heck, she doesn't have any family. They died in a plance crash when she was 8. I believe she hasn't had a family for 9 years now."  
  
Relena replied, "Her parents perished, but not her siblings. We, along with Mako, are the only survivors."  
  
Usagi asked Millardo, "Then how did she have the last name Kino, if your last name is Peacecraft?"  
  
Millardo looked at the blond with two perfect odango's on her head and replied, "When the accident occurred, I was 13, Relena and Mako were both 8. We knew a family by the name Peacecraft who where happy enough to adopt us, but Mako didn't want to get adopted. She kept her birth last name, and ran away. We kept in touch, but we told her to never mention that she had family out there. She darkened her hair, and placed it up in a ponytail. She didn't want to figure out what she was hiding, unless we told her to talk people about it. I remember how much she hated having her hair up." Usagi was shocked, because Mako now loved having it up, instead of down. Usgai thought, 'I wonder when she changed her mind about it.'  
  
Seiya snuck away as the group continued to talk. He then saw 5 men run into the hospital. Hotaru looked towards the door, and exclaimed, "Wufei, you came." She jumped up and ran to her brother. He barely showed any emotion, but gave his sister a small hug.  
  
Duo asked with concern, "How is your friend, Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru felt the tears fall, "Bad. The doctor said they don't think she going...going to...going to make it." She cries on Wufei's shoulder and Wufei comforts her by rubbing his sisters back.  
  
Haruka asked, "Who are you guys?"  
  
Heero glares at Haruka with cold eyes, "I am Yuy Heero, the blond is Quatre Winner, the brunette with the braid is Duo Maxwell, the one with the brown hair is Trowa Barton, and the one with the black ponytail is Chang Wufei, and Hotaru's brother.  
  
Haruka asked, "When did that happen?"  
  
Setsuna answered, "Well, it's very simple, actually. They have the same mother and father, but Hotaru lived with her father, Dr. Tomoe, and Wufei lived with his mother, Keiko Chang. Wufei lived in China and Hotaru lives here in Tokyo. The two, although their parents were separated, talked from time to time. Their parents separated when Hotaru was about 2 or 3.  
  
Seiya realized everyone was occupied, so he tried to sneak away.  
  
Heero notced the tall boy sneaking away, from the corner of her his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Seiya, thinking no one is looking, slips away and down the corridor. He looks at the names next to the room numbers. He found Mako's rather quickly. Room 506, and he thought, 'That is the same number of her apartment. That's weird!' He comes in, and closes the door behind him. He sees the bed, and a bit of Mako.  
  
He took a deep breathe and began to walk towards Makoto. He glances down and thought, 'This isn't Mako-Chan! It can't be! It doesn't even look like her!!' He felt the tears full his eyes as he continue to stare at a comatose Makoto. So still, frail, pale, and no movement.  
  
**Author's Note: I am sorry it is short, but hey I don't wanna take up a lot. Besides we have a week to write, but in my case I only had 4 days total cuz of work and classes here at college. Well I hope you like. And Hotaru and Wufei are siblings?? Wow, huh? Well, I g2g! Ja-ne minna. I hope y'all like it! Please read and Review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**EmeraldFlames19 (Mako-Chan):** Hey everyone. SO Sorry about the longggggggggggggggggggggg delay. I was going to write, but always got side- tracked. I have been sick and haven't been 100% healthy lately.

**Raven Kino (ChibiMako):** My poor onee-chan is sick. pouts I will help you write this next part.

**Mako-Chan smiles at her imooto-chan ChibiMako.**

**Together:** We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. We are just using them for our own enjoyment. Pity us on the little ownership we have.  
  
**Chapter Three (3)  
**  
**Author's Note**: this chapter is written by moi (Mako-Chan). I am currently sick, so forgive me for any typos and such. I have been feeling ill for a while now. Well I g2g and write.  
  
Outside the room, Heero stood there, watching Seiya. Heero looked at the girl in the bed. He knew she was one of the girls, but didn't know which one.  
  
He suddenly felt a hand grasp his arm. He turned and was face to face with Millardo, "What are you doing here, Yuy?"  
  
Heero pulled away, "I followed that boy named Seiya. He is in there with your sister I believe, or do you care?"  
  
Millardo sneered at Heero, "Maybe he cares for her. I trust him, but I don't trust you."  
  
Heero just pulled away and walked off. He didn't want to deal with this.  
  
As he entered the waiting room, he heard a loud, "HEERO!!"  
  
He groaned as the dirty blond haired girl clutched herself to him, "Oh Heero, did you come because of my sister and her friend?"  
  
Heero looked at her, and in his usually monotone, he replied, "Yes. I wanted to make sure both girls were okay."  
  
Relena smiled, "That is so sweet, Heero. You care about them."  
  
Heero groaned slightly, "Relena, please let me go. I need to go outside by myself for some fresh air."  
  
Relena nodded, and released him.  
  
He walked away from everyone and went outside.  
  
Inside the waiting room, Yuichiro walked over to Usagi, who was red-eyed, "Hey Usagi, are you okay?" His voice cracked with a sob threatening to take over.  
  
Usagi just shrugged, "Not really. Makoto could be dying and Rei has a concussion." A sob fled her lips and Yuichiro hugged her. He knew Mamoru went back to America after coming back for a reason. (Yes, he doesn't know they are senshi or the battle.)  
  
Yuichiro whispered in a comforting voice, "Please don't cry. I hate to see Reis' friends sad. We need to have strength for them both."  
  
Usagi nodded softly, 'Hai we do."

**###################**  
  
She moaned slightly as red invaded her vision. She thought, 'Where am I?' Her fingers twitched with movement and she could feel a headache. She moaned again, gaining the nurse's attention.  
  
The nurse hurried over, and realized the girl was waking up. She hurried to get the doctor, "Excuse me Ms. Niyaku, but Miss Hino Rei is waking up."  
  
Doctor Niyaku got up, and went to the room Rei was in. She heard the young girl moan.  
  
She smiled, "I am glad she is waking up. Go get an aspirin and water." The nurse nodded, and left.  
  
Niyaku went to over Rei, and placed a gentle hand on her forehead, which was hot. She thought, 'She must have a fever.'  
  
She gently grabbed Rei's left hand, "Sleepyhead, wake up."  
  
Rei slowly opened her eyes, and saw an extremely blurry figure. She choked out, "Where am I?"  
  
Niyaku smiled, "You are in the hospital. Do you know your name?"  
  
Rei heard the question, and in a weak voice, "Hai. It's Hino R...Rei."  
  
Niyaku smiled again and watched as Rei stared up at her, when she suddenly jumped, "Where is Makoto?"  
  
Niyaku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Makoto is fine. She is here, and I believe she should pulled through. You both gave everyone quite a scare." Rei felt the tears and a lie, "Are you sure Makoto is going to be okay?"  
  
Niyaku winced and shook her head, "I am not positive. Your friend has been through a serious ordeal. She should pulled through, but for reason, her body is trying to give up."  
  
Rei shot up, "Her body is what? Why?"  
  
Niyaku gently placed her hand on Rei's other shoulder, "I don't know why. We have never had a case like this with a person before. I have people watching her, and we won't give up on her. Currently, we have her on a machine that is helping her breathing, since she gave that up."  
  
Rei asked, "She wasn't breathing on her own? Is she take close to dying?"  
  
Niyaku slowly nodded, 'I am sorry, Rei, but Makoto is not doing well at all."  
  
Rei felt the tears fall, "Can I see her, please?"  
  
Niyaku bit her lower lip and then sighed, "Yes, but I want to check on her first."  
  
Rei nodded, "Of course."  
  
Niyaku smiled, and the nurse returned with the aspirin and water. Niyaku got them both, and helped Rei took the aspirin and drink.  
  
After that, she smiled, "I'll be back soon, Rei." Rei nodded. The door left, and Rei cried her eyes out.  
  
She didn't understand why Makoto's body was giving up. She silently wiped her tears. She didn't want to cry. She had to be strong for Makoto's sake.

**#############################**  
  
Seiya left Makoto's room, and went back into the waiting room.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
Haruka asked, "Where were you just now?"  
  
Millardo replied before Seiya could, "Does it really matter where he went? Leave him alone."  
  
Haruka glared at Millardo, "Who the hell are you to tell me to leave Seiya alone?"  
  
Michiru grabbed her hand, "Haruka, please not here. Control your anger."  
  
Haruka groaned, but obeyed Michiru.  
  
Minako looked at Millardo, "Did you see Makoto?"  
  
Millardo shook his head, "No. I am not going back. I don't want to get into trouble, or anything."  
  
Minako nodded.  
  
**###### (In Makoto's Unconsciousness)######**  
  
Makoto looked around the palace. Yes, for some reason unknown, she was on her planet Jupiter, wearing her 'Hime' attire, yet she didn't know why.  
  
She walked down the stairs and entered the conference room, where her parents were talking to a young man.  
  
The three turned when Makoto entered. Makoto looked at the man, because he looked familiar.  
  
Her mother said, "Makoto, this is Heero Yuy, one of your knights."  
  
The man named Heero looked at her, with her Prussian eyes, "I hope I get to know you, Makoto-hime." He grabbed her hand, and kissed it, gently.  
  
Makoto blushed, "Well, thank you, Knight Yuy."  
  
Heero nodded, and looked at her father. Her father said, "I am glad you and my daughter are getting along, I want you two to become good friends."  
  
The two nodded. Her parents left, and Makoto turned to him.  
  
He looked at her, "I understand what I must do, Makoto."  
  
Makoto smiled, "Well, that's good. I believe I shall go visit my friend Rei- Chan. She lives on Mars."  
  
Heero asked, "Oh so she's a Martian?"  
  
Makoto nodded, "Yes. She is close to me. We are like sisters, but we aren't."  
  
Heero nodded, "Would you like me to escort you?"  
  
Makoto smiled, 'If you would like too."  
  
Heero smiled, "Of course."  
  
Makoto accepted Heero arm, as the two began to walk away...  
  
**Author's note:** There. I know many wanted to see the next part. Here it is. Please review it, and tell us what you think. Ja! **Mako-Chan and ChibiMako are signing out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4!!**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am really sorry about the long delay. Athena Kyle finally got it in my head to 'UPDATE!' LOL Well, here is the next chappie, and thanks Athena!**

Dr. Niyaku entered Rei's hospital room, only to find the young girl staring at a window, with a look of sadness on her face. Rei turned as she heard the good doctor enter the room. Rei asked, "Is it okay if I go and see Mako?"

Dr. Niyaku sighed, "Rei, I hope you know this is against all the rules and is not allowed…" Rei felt sadness, but realized the doctor had yet to finish, "But, I will allow you to see Mako, and you alone. Though I must warn you, it's not going to look like her." As Rei gently stood with help from the doctor, the words repeated harshly in her mind, 'It's Not going to look like her…It's Not going to look like her…It's Not going to look like her!'

Rei swallowed slowly, as the doctor walked her towards Mako's room. The doctor pointed to the door and walked off. 'Probably to leave me alone with Mako for a bit,' Rei thought. Rei opened the door, slowly, and entered the room as quietly as possible. She took a deep breath and walked over to where here best friend, Mako lied.

She stared down at the brunette's pale white face, and shuddered. 'Poor Mako,' she thought, 'it doesn't even look like her.' She then remembered the doctor's words, 'It's not going to look like her.' She felt the tears, as she sat down and grabbed one of her friends limp hands. It felt so light and lifeless.

Rei's fear grew more and more each moment. The longer Mako remained like this, the chance of her coming out of a coma were slim to none.

Finally, the volcano of tears in Rei came full force, and the Senshi of Fire cried, feeling shame and anger for not helping her best friend, who was so near to deaths door.

In Mako's Unconsciousness 

Mako opened her eyes, and noticed the wonderful scenery around her. She smiled, as she took in a deep breath. Suddenly, a bright light appeared on her left. She narrowed her eyes and hesitated. She wasn't sure what that was, but she felt drawn toward it. She turned and began to walk towards it, slowly.

END Mako's Unconsciousness 

Rei heard Mako's heart monitor, and narrowed her eyes, as she glanced at it. She then watched in horror as Mako's heart grew slower, and slower, until BEEPPPP………..

Rei jumped up, "MAKO-CHAN! ITAI! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Nurses and doctor ran in, ignoring Rei and her cries, as they worked to revive Mako.

In Mako's Unconsciousness 

Mako heard a faint beep…and Rei' voice, "MAKO-CHAN! ITAI! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Mako stopped, 'Rei…'

Mako heard Rei as clear as daylight, but where was she? Or better yet where was Mako? Mako stopped, and asked in a whimper, "Rei, where are you?"

_**In the hospital Room**_

Rei said, "Mako, Oh kami-sama, don't die! Wait a minute! Dr. Niyaku!!"

The doctor glanced at Rei, "Hai?"

Rei asked through her tears, "Do you possibly think Mako can hear me?"

Dr. Niyaku urged, "Try it!"

The beep continue as Rei stepped up, and grabbed Mako's limp and frail hand, " Mako, listen to me. I hope you can hear me. Don't go near the light. If you can see a light, walk away from it!!"

_**In Mako's Unconsciousness**_

Mako heard, ""Mako, Oh kami-sama, don't die! Wait a minute! Dr. Niyaku!!"

"Hai?"

"Do you possibly think Mako can hear me?"

"Try it!"

"Mako, listen to me. I hope you can hear me. Don't go near the light. If you can see a light, walk away from it!!"

Mako stared at the light, as though mesmerized. She, however, did as told. Mako felt sacred, and fell onto her knees. She sat on her bottom, and drew her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on her knees. She didn't know where she was, how she got there, but she knew, she had to get out.

_**In the hospital Room**_

Mako's heard monitor went, 'Beep…beep…beep…'

Rei cried in joy, and thought, 'Oh kami-sama, thank you so much!'

Dr. Niyaku smiled and placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, "I believe with time, Mako will be just fine."

Rei stared at her, "Is it possible?'

Dr. Niyaku nodded, "Of course."

Rei felt relieved, and wiped her tears away with her free hand. She glared down at her left arm, which was in a red cast, and smirked, 'Red, I should have known.'

Dr. Niyaku looked at Rei, as the teen stared at the cast. Dr. Niyaku squeezed Rei's shoulder, as the teen looked at her, "The arm will be back to normal in no time. How about you go back to your room, and I invite your friends to visit you? Remember, you still have a concussion, and I really shouldn't have let you out of bed. A few more days of rest won't hurt you. Within a week, you should be real enough to leave."

Rei nodded, and followed the doctor out. At the door she hesitated, and turned back to glance at Mako. She prayed, 'Kami-sama, onegai! Hear this prayer. Watch over Mako, and don't let her die! Please! I love her!!'

Rei then turned and walked out of the room. She followed the doctor to her room, and with help from the doctor, she sat on her bed, the blankets over her legs. Dr. Niyaku said, "Let me go get some of your friends, okay?"

Rei nodded, "Thank you so much?"

Dr. Niyaku looked a bit surprised, "For exactly what, Rei?"

Rei replied with a smile, "For letting me see Mako even though it was totally against the hospital policy. It's not allowed and I feel very honored and thrilled I was able to see my best friend."

Dr. Niyaku smiled at her, "It was no problem, Rei. Just as long as we don't mention it."

Rei nodded, "Of course."

Dr. Niyaku smiled, "Great. Let me go to the waiting room, and inform your friends." Rei nodded.

_**In the waiting room**_

The tense in the room seemed to much, and Usagi needed air. She felt as though she was going to suffocate. She stood and walked towards the door. She only went about two steps, when Dr. Niyaku entered the room.

Usagi searched her eyes for answers, "Are they okay?" Everyone looked up and stared at the doctor.

Seiya, Millardo, Relena, and Yuichiro stood up.

Dr. Niyaku smiled, "Rei woke up. And Mako is doing fine. She is still in a coma though."

Usagi felt a sob, but forced it back, "Rei is awake? Can we see her??"

Dr. Niayku nodded, "Yes, but I believe her family should see her first."

With that said, Yuichiro and Rei's ojji-san came forward. The two followed Dr. Niyaku to Rei's hospital room. She smiled, "She is in there. I need to go and check on my other patients."

Yuichiro grabbed her hand, "Thank you so much."

Dr. Niayku smiled at the young man, and placed her other hand on his, before leaving.

**Author's Note: I am going to end it there for two reasons. 1) I want the next chappie to be a special chappie, you'll see why when I update, and 2) It's already long enough, lol. Well, here is the next chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**To The Reviewers!**

**Athena Kyle: Thanks for everything. You have been such a great friend. Hope you like this next part!**

**Wolf of the Darkness Flame: Thanks! Here is the next part!**

**Babymar-mar: Well I hope you liked it!**

**Cris: Rei is great, it's Mako the one everyone has to worry about. Thanks!**

**Sesshoumaru lover****: Thankies! We appreciate it! Here is the next part!**


End file.
